1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to welding assistance members and spot-welding methods using such welding assistance members. In particular, the present invention relates to a welding assistance member and a spot-welding method using such a welding assistance member employed when joining together different kinds of materials by spot-welding.
2. Related Art
When performing spot-welding by sandwiching a member between two electrically-conductive members, which are composed of a material different from that of the sandwiched member, there is a known technology that involves forming a hole extending through the sandwiched member, fitting a welding assistance member composed of an electrically-conductive material similar to that of the two electrically-conductive members into the hole, and performing spot-welding from opposite sides in the area of the hole.